Mel and Katana
by Waterbaka
Summary: Mel and Kakashi are brother and sister. Mel friend katana has a huge crush on Kakashi so Mel and a cuple of friends get together an the plot begins
1. Chapter 1

K&K

Katana & Mel

Chapter 1

_**Uchina and Hakata**_

In a ninja village in the fire land is where our story starts. It is almost dark even though it is only five o'clock of course it is November. There are Katana and her best friend Mel at the small ramen shop. Chatting like usual and eating when Mel's brother Kakashi and his friend Gemna show up and sit one chair away from Katana She turns away blushing and flustered as he looked at her and her friend giggled.

"So how was you mission today Kakashi?" Mel asked to try to save her friend.

"Fine, and how was yours Katana?" Kakashi asked and Mel could have sworn she saw a smile under his mask. At his question Katana whole face turned red.

"……. Ok" she said very quietly. Gemna and Mel just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Are you doing anything tonight? …" He said watching her carefully.

"…!!.."

"…Mission I mean..." he added obnoxiously.

"Sure you weren't just asking her on a date Kakashi?" El said to get him blushing. And as she expected they both turned away and blushed. Just then Obito, Katana's brother, comes in and sits right in-between Kakashi and Katana he look at Kakashi and then to his sister. And rolls his eyes.

"I'll move…" he got up and sat next to Gemna and leans closer to Gemna and quietly asked, "what I miss?"

"Not much." Gemna Whispers back. Just as Gemna goes to fill Obito in, Katana stands up as her eyes get evil. And her fists flailing madly

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ANYTHING, GEMNA, YOU MNPH MPH!!" as Mel seizes her friend and covers her mouth to prevents her from spitting the worst things she can think of at him. As Mel drags her friend off and out of the shop. And Kakashi laughs.

"Do you think she knows about you and Mel, Gemna?" Obito said, watching his sister being dragged out.

"That most likely why Mel stopped her." Gemna said joking and sacking his head. Mel comes back in.

"Where Katana" Kakashi asked innocently.

"I had to lock her in her room from killing Gemna. Oh yah and Kakashi do you like Katana?" Mel asked trying to change the subject, sits where Katana was siting.

"…Ahh…." Kakashi answered shocked that she even asked that Question. He made sure to keep a strait face as his sister Question farther,

"Know really do you? You and her are rather… how should I put it…" Mel looks at Gemna and Obito for help with words.

"Shy… Quite… Embarrassed… Bashful… Retiring… Timid…" both guys though in worlds, but Mel keep shacking her head. Then her eye got big and she look like she was going to die laughing.

" I have it, the book, Katana and him…" Kakashi shuck his head "and it interrupted his and her relationship… I mean come on you know Kakashi and his…"

"No… there is no way…no"

" Ha my dear brother, you're just in denial"

Gemna and Obito join in the teasing. About an hour later Obito leaves.

"Hay guys I will see you later." Mel looks at his suspiciously.

"How are you going to see Obito?" He smiles and starts blushing, but leaves in silence. Kakashi looks at her and glares.

"Not every one is in love Mel, some of use stick strait to the rules, and nothing else." Kakashi said calmly.

"And what, your of those people?" Mel asks.

"Yes, I believe I'm." Mel rolls her eyes. Gemna is laughs. Mel grapes one of his perishes books without him seeing. Gemna laughing and almost falls off his chair. When Kakashi finally turns around and see she has his book, he filliped out. He came at her she docked and ran out of the shop Gemna followed them. Mel and Kakashi went all over the village, into shop, over building, even on the leaf village's wall, they went around that seven times. Until Kakashi finally cornered her.

"See Kakashi you defiantly need a girlfriend wither you want one or not. This book is proof that you need one or want one." He grabbed the book out of her head and leaves. Gemna walked up to her.

"You defiantly made him mad this time." Mel laughed

"I will have to deal with it at home."

"You still life with him? I thought you moved out."

"Yah, that was the plan until that one mission I went on, he doesn't want anything to happen to me, sins…" Mel looks at the ground

"Oh, you mean sins you brother and your…" Gemna stop

"Hay… I should be heading home."

"Here let me walk you home."

"Ok" Mel laughed, he offered her his arm and they just started waking when a brown hair man about Gemna's age with a big scare on his left cheek. Showed up and they both immediately let go and Mel blushed.

"What do you need Raido." Gemna demanded. Raido looked really confused and then realized he had a message.

" For some reason the birds are no longer delivering message so Hokage sent me, she needs to take to you." And he leafed.

"Well, I'm sorry but duty calls." And Gemna leaves.

"Back at Katana's home"

Katana had just come in and started to get ready for bed then she got out the gift she bought for Obito for their birthday on Friday, in tow days. She had thought about what to get him and was wondering if she got the right. She decided to not worry about it and she wrapped it.

After putting the gift away she decided to make dinner. She cooked some rice and vegetables and fried a little meat. Before eating she waited for 15 minutes for Obito to get home. Then she ate and saved half of it for Obito and went to bed.

About an hour later, Obito walked in the door and checked to make sure his sister got home. When he saw her in her room in bed asleep he relaxed a little and went into the kitchen to see what he could throw together. He noticed the food Katana left out for him and ate it grateful that his sister could cook. He cleaned up after himself and went to his room and went to bed. Before going to sleep he remembered that their birthday was on Friday and wonder what he would get his sister.

"Maybe a cut data with Kakashi." He thought and the last thought that went though his head before drifting off was.

"she'll hate me indefinitely if I do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Katana & Mel

_**Katana**_ & **_Mel_**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Hakata's Home**_

"Good morning Mel."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mel screamed as she woke up to fine Kakashi's smiling face right up above her. Kakashi started laughing

"Do you have to do that?" Mel asks as she recovers from the harsh awakening from her elder brother.

"Ohh, you poor baby. You did that to me last night, when you got home." Mel smiles when she remembered what had happened. She had gotten home to find Kakashi asleep on the couch with his book on his face. Now she had three choices, she could leave him alone, but what fun would that be so that's out. Next is either taking his book, but he might wake up before she could do something evil to him. Last she could just wake him up with a jalt. So that's what she did she got really close and quietly called his name and got louder he finally woke up and jumped.

"So what are you doing this morning." Kakashi calls from the other room.

"Well I think I'm making breakfast, and then I think we were going to train, and then, I think that's it… no, no that's right Katana is going to come over for some training to." Kakashi froze

"You mean she, is coming here." Mel goes in to the room where he is and sees his face. He has his mask off, and Mel is shocked to see he, Kakashi is actually blushing.

"That is ok with you, right." Mel asked

"Oh yah, of course." Mel is in the other room giggling

"I have to go on a mission, so I won't be having breakfast this morning, but I will be back for training I promise." He came back into her room. She is making her bed.

"What no respond, no yah sure what ever, or maybe you say that all the time." Kakashi watched her closely, and laugh.

"No, I guess I will see you after then." She said still not even noticing that he came into the room. He left she quickly made and got done with breakfast. Then she sat down on the couch and stared reading here favorite book "Ninjas or Witches" written by Li Yue Ting and Wu Guang Zhao. As she read there were a couple of times she burst out laughing. Finally when she was done reading her second book called "the water kings true store" by Hanni Hugating, Kakashi finally came back from his mission. He smiles and she closed her book, and they walked to a back room.

"Well are you ready." Kakashi asks. It was a small gum she put on her gloves and was stretching and she randomly attached Kakashi and then she dose slow movements but hard, he blocked with one hand and held his perishes book up so he could read in his other hand. She did a few maneuvers and cot him of balance, the rested of the time she slowly and calmly tried to hit Kakashi but with no prevail. So she tried a different approach she aimed for the book she was almost there when he cot her hand and then the door opened and it was Katana.

"Katana come in we where just finishing" as soon a she saw that Kakashi was there, she blushed. When Kakashi saw her he hid his book not wanting her to see it. He slowly let go of Mel, and went out.

"Well shall we start." Mel asked trying to get her to relax from that scary welcoming to her house.

"Well, I need to set down rules, no sharingan, no justu at all."

"Ok, got it." Katana said getting ready. Mel came at her with no warning and pocked Katana in the shoulder.

"Hay you said no Justu." Katana complained rubbing her shoulder.

"That isn't justu, I just pocked you chakara point." Mel laughed at her friend's pain. The girls trained for a long time, when they where taking a rested Kakashi came with water, just then a messenger bird came to the window Mel opened it and it hopped on to her shoulder and gave her the message it was sent to give, then flow away. Mel turned to Kakashi and Katana.

"Well, I am deeply sorry but, Hokage-suma has asked me to talk to him. It portably a mission…" she stopped and looked at them both and laughed. " Hay Kakashi please will you keep Katana company until I get back, thanks." Kakashi shook his at her with big eyes.

"Mel…you can't… you wouldn't… MEL GET BACK HER YOU…" Kakashi and Katana pleaded as Mel waved good by with a smile on her face. The two of them stood there for about 5 minutes in silent. Kakashi fumbling to put his book away and Katana racing through her mind, desperately trying to start a conversation,

"So… how has your day been so far?" asked Kakashi. Startled, Katana stammered,

"F-fine. How h-have you been?"

"Fine"

"……………."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Kakashi asked

"Obito should be here soon."

"Actually he's on a mission," he lied, knowing full well that Obito was just with his friends but wouldn't be back till late. "He is asked me to take you home."

"…that's fine." Katana said.

As they walked down the street, they were silent for a while. Until Katana said, "What kind of mission is Obito on?"

"Oh. . . uh. . he.. didn't really. . say. . .," Kakashi stammered, "I think. . .he was just. . I'm not sure. He didn't tell me."

When they got to her house, she said, "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem. My pleasure." He said and in his mind he said, "No really, my pleasure."

After dropping Katana off at her house, Kakashi went looking for Obito to see what he was up to. When Kakashi found him, he said, "Hey. Your sister is waiting for you at home. I told her you wouldn't be back for another few hours."

"Thanks, Kakashi. I really appreciate you offering to take her home for me. I really wanted to spend some time with my friend before he left the village for another couple of months."

"No problem. Hey, I got a birthday present for you and your sister. Here."

For Katana he got a pair of gloves with the leaf symbol on them and for Obito, Kakashi got a brand new sword.

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi! I've had my eye on that sword for a long time! I'm sure Katana will like the gloves too."

"No problem. Katana has been telling everyone about the gloves for a while."

"I'll tell her you got them for her. She will be really happy! Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"You want to come with us, me and my friend? We're still going to be out a while."

"No, that's OK. I need to get some sleep."

"OK, see you later."

"See ya.

When Obito got home, he noticed another plate of his favorite food waiting for him on the table with a card by it saying,

"Happy Birthday, Big brother!" Inside was a note saying,

"I got you a date and you had better be there she will be expecting you!" He moaned. His sister was always getting him hooked up with girls.

"Typical little sister," he thought, "Just wait till she sees my gift! She's going to kill me for it though."

As he walked by Katana's room he could see a light under the closed door. He knocked and opened it to find Katana reading.

"I expected you to be sleeping," he said.

"Just finishing up this book. How was your mission?"

"Huh. . ?"

To Mel Mission

After Mel left the complaining lovers she, slowly drags her self to Hokage room and softly knocked on the door and waited for a few second and went to turn around but saw a hand come from behind and knock on the door.

"You have to knock on the door hard Mel you can't just tap it, and we can't have you just leave without talking to Hokage." Asuma said smiling.

"Yes come in." Hokage's voice came out from behind the door. Asuma opens the door and pushes her in and quickly shuts the door behind her.

"Come sit down Mel." She glares at the door and slowly walks to a char

"Mel you make this look like a bad thing." Hokage laughs seeing the dread on her face. She never minded talking to the four Hokage she actually liked it but this time she was just going to talk to Hokage. She had to talk with the council to and she hated them they where annoying.

"Welcome Mel we have very importune mission for you." The council started there usual speech and Mel round her eyes and started drifting off, then "SMACK" she jumped. It was Yamato he had thrown a book at her, which made Ibiki and Aoba laughs, but Yamato's huge grin gave it away.

"Is there something wrong Yamato." The council asked then Yamato hide his smile.

"No nothing is wrong" behind them Hokage was trying not to laugh to.

"Well as we were saying that this mission will require all for of you to work together. Can you handle that?" the council finally asked and Mel was relieved.

"Yes" they four all, said together.

"Then Hokage we will leave you with them." The council nodded to the fourth and leafed. When the door was shut Hokage turned to Mel.

"Mel you could at lest stay awake during the meeting, you are going to get your self in so much trouble one of these days." He shook his head and went back to his seat.

"Yamato could you have thrown that any harder." Mel yells swing around to look at him. He just smiled.

"well guys I guess you should get going, and Mel did you here what you are doing on this mission?" he looked unsure

"lord Hokage we will fill her in on the way, that is if she wasn't listening." Yamato looked at Mel she smiled back.

"yes of curse I was listening." She reassured the fourth. And they were off and the Hokage could just sack his head.


End file.
